Real (Re-Written)
by ForeverFaith123
Summary: "Marry me Katniss." He suddenly blurts out. I don't know how to react. I love him more then anything, more than he'll ever know. I nod, smiling back at him. "Yes" The war is over,and Katniss and Peeta are ready to spend the rest of their lives together. From the engagement to the birth of their first child. PLEASE REVEIW
1. Chapter 1:Marry Me

"Does this feel good?" Peeta asks I feel me as he slowly rubs me outside my panties. I moan and move closer to him.

"Peeta..." I bite my bottom lip." Please...stop teasing me..." I beg as he takes my panties off with his teeth. I feel his erection against my side.

"Tell me what you want." Peeta murrmers in my ear. I know exactly what _he_ wants. He wants me to talk dirty. Normally, I'd object, but I want him sooo bad, I don't even care.

"I want you to fuck me." I finally say, finding myself once again begging. "Please." I suck at dirty talk. I look in to those sparkling blue eyes and Peeta grins.

"I'd love to." He moves down and I feel his fingers running through my pubic hair before feeling the bit of moisture between my legs drip on to the bed.

"Katniss..." Peeta looks down at me and smiles. "You seem so excited." I feel him plunge two fingers inside me and I gasp.

"You're so wet Miss Everdeen." He chuckles and removes his fingers. I wonder what he's going to do untill I feel his tounge circling my clit. In between moans and gasps I moan Peeta's name. Somewhere in this, I feel selfish.

"Peeta..." I suddenly gasp when he sticks his tounge inside me for a second. "I-I want-" I feel my body tense up the way it does seconds before I come. I bite my lip in anticipation, but he suddenly stops.

"What?" Peeta asks as I push myself up with my arms. I smile and pull him up to me.

"I want you inside me." I murrmer. He smiles and nods. I feel his tip at my enterance and he looks down at me, waiting for my permission. I smile lightly and move closer to him.

"It's going to hurt at first." Peeta warns me before he slides in. I gasp at the sudden stinging that first overwhelmes me, and Peeta pulls out.

"I'm sorry." He appoligizes. I shake my head.

"No it- it'll be fine now." I say,pulling his face closer to mine. "Do it again." Before I know it he's pumping in and out of me slowly. After a little while I can feel my body tense up again and Peeta goes faster. I moan his name loudly as I come and he pulls out. I sit up and watch Peeta try to finish himself off and feel bad.

"Wait." I crawl over to him. "Let me help." He stops and leaves it open. With my hand slowly going up and down the shaft I bring his huge cock to my mouth and circle the tip with my tounge. Peeta's body soon tenses up the way mine does.

"Katniss." Peeta moans as I continue using my hand. He lets out a quiet groan before he comes all over my hands. He quickly appoligizes and I sigh.

"It's alright Peeta." I assure him, heading to the bathroom to wash my hands. I quickly do so and crawl back in to bed with him. He kisses me lightly.

"I love you Katniss." Peeta whispers. I kiss him back.

"I love you too."I say. Peeta closes his eyes and for a moment I worry I've once again lost him, but he opens them again, smiling at me.

"Marry me Katniss." He suddenly blurts out. I'm not sure how to react. I love him more then anything,more than he'll ever know.I nod, smiling back at him.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2: Caught in The Act

**(Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the smut last Chapter! We left off with Peeta's random proposal to Katniss,and she said yes. We're going to do a little time you enjoy Chapter Two: Caught in The Act.) **

The cold breeze sent shivers down my spine as Peeta and I stood together on the front porch of our house, hand in hand, watching the sun set.

"You really do look gorgeous tonight." Peeta compliments me, running his fingers through my hair, which I had kept down for our wedding ceremony, which took place just hours ago.

"Shut up." I reply, trying to hide my smile.

"You do." He kisses my cheek and I shiver. Not because he kissed me...but because it's freezing cold out here. I'm wearing a sleeveless wedding dress. My dress is pretty. A simple white gown with feathers at the bottom, obviouisly showing that no matter how much time has past, I am still always going to be the Mockingjay.

Peeta has a long sleeve, white, dress shirt and tan dress pants. He's lucky.

"Are you cold?" Peeta asks. Duh. Fucking freezing. I don't have to reply,Peeta pulls me inside. I sigh and rub my arms to warm myself up, then head upstairs to get my dress off. As gorgeous and wonderful as it was, I needed to get it off. It wasn't me. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs as I stand in front of the mirror, struggling to reach the zipper on the back of my dress. I sigh as Peeta walks in.

"Could you help me?" I ask, still struggling to reach it. Peeta smiles and slowly un-zips my dress. He stops halfway and I start to worry.

"Peeta?" I ask, nervous. Did I lose him? "Peeta, are you okay?" It takes a few moments, but he finally responds.

"I'm fine." He finally replies, finishing my dress off, allowwing it to drop to the floor. I sigh.

"Thanks." I say, not even bothering to turn around.

"No problem." Peeta replies, kissing my neck softly. "I'm going to go take a shower." He leaves the room and I'm left alone. I can't lie, I'm disapointed. I was getting really turned on when he was un-zipping my dress, now, I am left with nothing. I sit on the edge of the bed in my faded pink bra and panties, trying to calm myslef. But when the shower starts running, I get more excited.

I find myself picturing Peeta, his hair all wet, body all soapy, sucking on my neck and touching me. Rubbing me untill I feel the sweet sensation I get before I have an orgasm. Then sticking his cock inside me.

I suddenly open my eyes and look down. With my hand... in my panties. Was I just touching myself? Was I just masturbating? I pull my hand out of my underwear and sigh. I've never done it before. I was always too busy trying to feed my family or focusng on the games to even think about sex. And I've never fantasized like that.

I promise myself I will not continue touching myself.

Of course, I lied to myself.

Moments later my hand is once again in my panties and I'm again, touching myself. It feels way different then when Peeta does it. A good different. I feel my toes curl involentarily and I know I'm close. My body tenses up and I orgasm. I try to keep my moans quiet as possible, but I know they can be heard from throughout the home.

"Oh my god." I whisper to myself as I get up, suddenly wanting to wash my hands. My fingers were all sticky from my come and I found it discusting. Way more gross then when Peeta jizzed on them. I didn't notice that the shower had stopped running untill now. Maybe Peeta just took a quick one. My hand heasitates as I hear groaning coming from the hallway. I assume Peeta's having trouble with his leg again. I open the door...what I find, however, is anything but.

Peeta...with his cock in his hand...masturbating._ He was watching me._ I've never been so mortified in my life.

"Katniss! Oh my god!" Peeta quickly wraps his towel around his waist again, but his errection can still clearly be seen. I quickly push past him and run in to the bathroom. Eyes tearing up I slam the door shut, lock it, and start splashing water in my face from the sink. I look up and stare at myself in the mirror, my face red, eyes stinging with tears. I hear a pounding at the door.

"Katniss, honey, open up!" Peeta calls through the door. I refuse to open it. I don't want _anyone_ to see me right now. Especially him. I was caught touching myself. I hear the lock on the door snap.

"Honey." Peeta apears by my side and puts his hand on my shoulder. I turn away." Hun, it's normal. Masturbation is normal. Everyone does it, or has done it, at one point in their lives. It's okay." He doesn't get it. I'm not embarassed that I did it. I'm really embarassed that I was caught in the act. I know it's normal, from the countless conversations I had with my mother and the small lessons at school about sex. He doesn't have to remind me.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, you kinda caught me." Peeta murrmers as he massages my shoulders. I laugh lightly, feeling better. I did catch him.

"So... we're even then." I say, turning around to face him. I kiss him passionatly and after a while Peeta finally pulls away. He sighs.

"I have a question." He says. "Was it me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean-were you thinking of me? When you were doing it? Was it me you wanted?"

I now know what he meant. Did I want him? As in, was I masturbating to the thought of having sex with him? I smile and nod.

"Of course it was you. Who else would it have been?" I kiss him lightly and he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close. When we pull away he pushes loose strands of my dark hair out of my face and behind my ear. He smiles lightly.

"I love you ." He says quietly." I love you now, I loved you then, and I'll love you always."


	3. Chapter 3: Just Another Nightmare

_**( Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long to publish Chapter Three. I've been busy with schoolwork and hanging out with my friends. Yes, it's shocking. I have a life.) **_

_I'm_ almost_ there, almost to the barricade, when I think she hears me. Because just for a moment, she catches sight of me. Her lips form my name. _

_And that's when the rest of the parachutes go off. _

I awake, tears streaming down my cheeks, my hand clutching the sheets. I sit up. The room is dark, other than the light coming from the window behind me. What time is it? One, 2:00am? I glance over at my husband, still fast asleep, even snoring a little. Good. I always hated it when I woke him. Especially when it was one of those rare nights when he would get a good nights sleep. Tonight, seems to be one of those nights.

"Katniss.." Peeta suddenly murrmers in his sleep, moving around on the bed. I take his hand in mine and hold it tight.

"It's okay honey." I whisper to him. "I'm here. I'm okay." This happens ever night. If one of us is awake, and the other isn't, and the other is having a nightmare, the one awake slowly and gently wakes the sleeping one up. So they don't have to suffer through the entire nightmare.

"Let her go." Peeta says. He's stopped moving, but is still asleep. I squeeze his hand lightly and kiss his forehead.

"Wake up, Peeta." I say, a little louder than before, trying to wake him up, before it gets worse. I shake him lightly and kiss him a few times. "Wake up." His eyes slowly begin to open and I smile, helping him sit up.

"What happened?" I ask. A few days ago my psychiatrist, hired by the Capitol after the war, told the two of us to communicate and talk about our nightmares whenever we have them.

"Some... followers, I guess you could call them, of Snow." He says, clearly still shocked by whatever happened. "I don't- they- they grabbed you, two of them, two others held me down. One had a gun." He swallows.

"I tried to get away- to save you, but the guys holding me were way too strong. He pulled the trigger." He pulls his knees up to his chest and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"You died right in front of me, and I did nothing to stop them."

"Hey, it was just a dream." I make him face me and kiss him lightly. "Just another nightmare." He's had a lot lately, and each one gets more and more violent and disturbing. This one scares me, and I didn't have it. Calming Peeta seems easier then usual. He looks up at me.

"Katniss, your psychiatrist said we both need to talk about our nightmares, but it seems like I've been the one doing all the talking."

"So?"

"Katniss, I don't think you see the problem." Peeta says, taking my hand. I look away, but he makes me face him. " The reason why I'm having less nightmares is because I talk about them. You've been having more because you don't."

"I don't have anything to talk about." I say, turning away. I'd love to talk about _my _nightmares with him...it's just...I get very emotional when I do. The last time we talked about our nightmares together I litterally went crazy. Ended up cutting up my arms with a knife from the kitchen. I had blamed myself. I look down at my arm, the scars glowing in the moonlight. Peeta rubs my shoulder.

"It won't happen again. I won't let you do it."He says, trying to comfort me. "Even if I have to restrain you to the bed and throw out anything in this house that's sharp." I laugh lightly, slightly feeling better. It sounded dirty.

"Just talk to me." Peeta says. I sigh.

"It was about Prim. When she died." I say, actually glad I'm getting it all out. "I feel like I could have done something. I could have gotten her out. Even if I didn't make it before the parachutes went off. At least she would have been safe."

"Don't say that Katniss." Peeta replies. "Nobody would have made it. And even if you did, I would lose the one thing that's keeping me here. You. It's not the medication or my psychiatrist keeping me sane. It's you." He kisses me lightly.

"I wouldn't be okay without you."

"I know." I sigh. "I just miss her. She meant so much to me. I spent most of my life trying to keep her safe and alive." Just as I say this, I hear a scratching at the door and get up. I open the door and let Buttercup in to our room.

After the aftermath of the war and Prim's death, my mother and I were stuck with the cat. When she left to live in District 5, I offered to let Buttercup live with Peeta and I. He, and only a few pictures, we're the only things I had left of Prim.

Buttercup jumps on to mine and Peeta's bed and curls up by Peeta's feet. I sit down on the bed and pet him lightly. Before, I couldn't stand the damn thing,now, I officially believe he's part of the family.

"It's like he knew." Peeta says, and I look up at him. "It's like Buttercup knew we were talking about Prim and he came to comfort you."

"Or he just wanted to bug us all night." I reply as the cat nudges my hand with his nose.

"I don't mind him cuddling with us the rest of the night." Peeta says. "He's like a little stuffed animal. He makes the nightmares go away." I laugh and crawl back under the blanket, before kissing his cheek.

"Fine, he can stay in, but if he tries to lick my face, I'm kicking him out of the room." Peeta lughs and kisses me back.

"Go to sleep beautiful." He says,helping me lie down. "I love you Mrs. Mellark."

"I love you more." I say before yawning. I close my eyes and quickly fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4:Anniversary TourCould I Be?

**( Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long... again. I've really been caught up with schoolwork lately and am currently working on a Twilight fanfic with my close friend Babydoll is your master! So it's going to take some time in between updates. Anyways...here's Chapter Four, The Anniversary Tour!)**

"Peeta? Where's my jacket?"I ask as I search through our bedroom closet. I usually hang it up in there, but it's not there.

"I hung it up in the front hall closet." He replies, standing beside me.

"Why?" I ask, closing the hall closet and standing in front of the mirror, braiding my hair.

"It's where it belongs." Peeta says with a shrug. "I found it on the floor yesterday after you came back from your hunt, so I hung it up in the closet."

"It belongs up here." I say, heading down the stairs to the closet. When I finally find it I put it on and wait in the hallway.

"Ready to go?" Peeta asks me, appearing by my side quickly. I nod.

"Let's go wake the sleeping bear."

...

"Haymitch!" I call, as I make my way through the house, Peeta right behind me. "Haymitch!"

"He's not down here. Let 's go check upstairs."

"Sure."I reply."Can I have a few minutes?"

"Of course." Peeta says as he heads upstairs. "Haymitch! Let's go!" He calls once he's upstairs.

I push my way through the bottles, cans, and clothes and somehow make it to the kitchen sink. I lean over the sink, gagging. It's not the smell, which suprisingly isn't as bad as usual. I've been feeling sick all morning. As I throw up my eyes start to water. I'm crying and throwing up.

This has been going on for a week or two now. Peeta doesn't know. It always happens early in the morning when he's out at work. There's a bug going around, so I just think I'm infected.

When I finish I turn the water on and drain out the sink, before drinking the water straight from the tap, and making my way back to the staircase.

"Is he up there?" I call up, worrying in the back of my mind that Peeta had heard me getting sick. After a long pause he appears at the top of the stairs.

"No." He groans. "Where could he be?"

"Outside?" I suggest, partly because I thought that he could be out there, and partly because I want to get out of the house.

When I open the back door I see Haymitch passed out, shirtless, in his lounge chair and face-palm.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." I groan, standing beside Haymtich in his chair. It's pretty clear that yelling at him isn't going to wake him up. ""He promised-he promised us he'd stop drinking."

"We only have an hour before Effie and the camera's get here." Peeta says before picking Haymitch up and throwing him on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I follow Peeta back inside the house and up the stairs.

"Killing two birds with one stone." Peeta replies as he opens the bathroom door and lies the still sleeping Haymitch in the tub. "We'll wake him up, and clean him off." I watch as Peeta quickly takes Haymitch's pants off. I do everything I can to keep my eyes off Haymitch's junk.

"Never in my life did I think I'd have to see another man naked." Peeta says quietly. The dirty mind that I have developed over the years took over me, but then I just came to the conclusion that the other man was himself.

"Turn on the water for me,Katniss?" Peeta asks._ Really?_ I swallow and move closer to the tub. I kneel down at the foot of the tub, facing the wall instead of Haymitch naked. I turn the cold water on and quickly back away when I hear Haymitch scream.

"What the hell?" Are you two trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Camera's will be here in an hour."Peeta says flatly,throwing a cloth at him. "Clean yourself up."

"We're meeting at our house. Hurry up." I say, leaving the bathroom and heading down the stairs. I don't have time for this right now. I have a speech to practice

...

The Anniversary tour was made up about five years ago after the war, when Peeta and I were growing closer together again. It falls around the same time the Rebellion defeated the Capitol. Peeta and I were chosen totravel throughout Panem and stop at every district and the Capitol to give speeches about the Games and the war, the people we've lost and how Panem is a better place now.

Each year the speeches and decoration of the Capitol is different. Last year all the lights were different shades of vlue. The first year was all about the color yellow. The more I thought about it the more I realized that the different colors represented the fallen. The yellow was obviously for Prim, she was bright and beautiful like the color, the blue was for Finnick. Doesn't need explaination. The silver was for Glimmer, and a lighter, more softer blue was for Rue.

...

Soon our home is filled with giggling people, our prep teams. They want to get us ready seperatly, so two guys and a girl drag Peeta upstairs, and I'm stuck with my team down here, in the living room.

I love my new prep team. They're different than the ones given during the Games. They're from all over Panem.

Caraway is eighteen. She's from District Seven and is in charge of my hair. She's a sweet girl who reminds me a lot of Prim. Long, curly blond hair and blue eyes.

Slate is my twenty year old stylist. He's from District Two. He's about the same size as Peeta, but has the same skin tone and hair color I do. He's kind and gentle, and comes up with great ideas.

Paisley is my nineteen year old make-up artist. Being from the Capitol she is very serious about her job. Paisley has bright, natural red hair and bright green eyes.

"So, Katniss, this years theme is orange and green." Slate explains to me as Caraway fiddles with my hair and Paisley sets up all her make-up. "Today I have something in a deep orange, and Peeta's stylist has something green for him. Think about how romantic it would be. You two wearing each others favorite color."

"Sounds great, Slate, I can't wait to see it." I say, truthfully. Each year Slate's designs shock me, and today is no exception.

A sunset orange, knee length dress with a heart shaped neckline with spaghetti straps. Caraway put my hair up in a braided bun, and Paisley went with a smoky eye and natural pink lips.

When I finally see Peeta, I realize how out-there my outfit is compared to his. Black pants and shoes. A white shirt and a black jacket with green accents.

"Are you ready?" Peeta asks, I swallow. I know that I should be used to doing this after five years, but the truth is, I still get nervous.

"You're going to be fine. Trust me."

...

I did trust him, and he was right. Sure, I cried when I got to the part about Prim and Rue, but at least I didn't snap and freak out like I usually do.

On the train, just before I was about to go to bed with Peeta, Effie pulls me aside. We stand there in silence for a long time, but Effie finally speaks.

"I just wanted to congratulate you and Peeta." She says, and I can't hide the confusion.

"On what?" I ask, hoping I don't sound stupid.

"You don't have to keep it a secret anymore sweetheart. I know what's going on. You guys are having a baby!"

"What?" I ask, still confused. "No no no. I think I would know if I was pregnant Effie. And I'm pretty sure I'm not."

"I can see it in you Katniss." Effie says. "The glow in your cheeks, the shininess in your hair. And not to be offensive or anything, but you're starting to show." When she says this I put my hand on my stomach and look down. Could she be right? Could I actually be pregnant? Really?

"But if you need to be sure..." Effie pulls a small box out of her purse and hands it to me. I already know what it is. A pregnancy test.

"Goodnight, Katniss." Effie says turning around and leaving.

As I crawl in to bed later that night and cuddle close to Peeta, I can't help but wonder if Effie's right._ Pregnant. Having a baby.__ Pregnant...pregnant...pregnant._


End file.
